falloutingfandomcom-20200214-history
Wasteland Survival Guide Guidelines
The Wasteland Survival Guide is a safe and strong environment full of intelligent, hard-working individuals filled to the brim with creativity and integrity. The users are proud and devoted to two things: the wiki and the laws it has set forth. Every place on Earth has rules and regulations, and the Guide is no different. We exercise laws that are strict and lax, that you can use in some instances as guidelines and in other instances as rules set in stone. They aren't meant to be disregarded nor hailed as an undying truth, simply obeyed and used in order for the experiences here to be richer and more fulfilling. Laid out are guidelines on the basics on dealing with the Wasteland Survival Guide, being editing, contributing, interacting with others, and being a good and responsible member of the community. Some you must obey at all times. Others we allow a little leg room. Penalties for violating the rules will be listed below along with offenses. Editing When editing a page, one should take into account what it is that they are editing. One shouldn't simply sit down and decide that they are going to edit this and that page because they wish to rack up some more edits. No, edits should be carried out because they need editing. Take into account this criteria when editing in order to know whether or not it is required: *Misspelling. If you have an article full of misspelled words, it is evident that you should edit and correct it. Many times this will be evident, but at other points a word can look misspelled but actually be the proper spelling. This can be due to different nations' spellings of words, such as theater, spelled theater in the United States and theatre in the United Kingdom. In this case, you must defer to the Americanised spellings. This is because the game is both produced by an American company, and is set in America. *Grammar. We do not need poor grammar on every article, or for that matter any article. We want our articles to be the defining perfection of grammar and the English language, and to do that we must check our articles and ensure that they have as high of quality of grammar and writing as a professor of English's papers. If you cannot identify if something is grammatically correct, look it up, ask some friends, or consult one of the admins/bureaucrats. *Content. We are an anthology of interest, and thus we must have good content. However, we cannot become a fanfiction site. This means that content must be in check by being within the reaches of the game. For example, let's say you were writing a guide to shotguns, and you put in something like, "The 510 mini is better than the Combat Shotgun." The 510 mini, never appearing in a Fallout game, can never be considered canon no matter how far it is stretched, thus the sentence mentioning it should be deleted. Canon unless proven otherwise is our policy. However, being a roleplaying site as well, aspects such as taking something mentioned in the game, such as trading, and making a guide for carrying the said aspect out is allowed. This requires either an appearance or a mentioning of it in order to write, so make sure, before starting an article, you know that what you are writing either appears in a game or is talked about in a game. Creating an Article When creating an article, make sure you know what you are doing. Make sure that the following steps are met in its creation: *Check to make sure the article does not exist. We do not need duplicates of the same article around simply because someone was too lazy to double-check that their idea was unique. Ensure that there is no other article similar to yours or of the same topic as yours. Check using keywords and searching for it, or by going under the categories and finding it that way. Feel free to add onto the article any content you feel it is missing. *Research the article and get a decent amount of information surrounding the topic. Make sure you actually know about what you are writing, and not just winging it to get some edits. Know the article forwards and backwards and be able to edit it whenever needed and change things if they are poor. Breath the article, speak the article, live the article. *Give the article content and do not make others write it. If you make an article, do not make it just to have others write it. This is lazy and manipulative and it shows you do not have creativity. If ''you ''want an article written, ''you ''must write it. Make sure it meets all of the criteria below when writing it. Article Requirements *An intelligent intro paragraph. Start by writing a bit about your topic, but keeping it breif. Moisten the mouths of those reading in order to get their attention for the article. Explain basic features, why you are writing the article, or just talk a little about it. *A good and explanative picture. Every article needs a picture that displays the message of what you are speaking about. You could take a picture from the Vault, get one from online, or go get that picture yourself. Fan art is also allowed on pages if it is determined by an admin to be credible to the topic of the page. *Strong content. Make sure that every article has several paragraphs/sections explaining the topic. For example, if you did an article on a place, you could have a section on citizens, a section on missions available there, and a section on attractions. Every article should have at least one section, excluding the intro paragraph, in order to help explain the topic. Crimes against Humanity There are many dos in the Wasteland Survival Guide, many codes and guidelines that you should follow in order to make the experience easy and enjoyable. However, there are also many don'ts, and these suffer penalties for breaking. Some are small penalties, others are extreme, however the time slotted is determined by the admin or bureaucrat responsible for administering it. Watch out, because if you violate any of the below rules, you will be punished. Content Crimes *Deleting/changing articles for inferiority. If you even delete a single sentence from an article without the need to, you will suffer heavy penalties. This is vandalism, and we hate, above all else, vandalism. The first offense may only earn you a couple of days being banned, but the next may earn you weeks, months, or even years. We are stern when dealing with vandals. So if you decide to replace a five section article with the word, "Cat," we will ban you for a long, long time. *Removing out of spite. We do not need debate or content wars raged on the article itself. If you think some content should be there and others don't, talk about it using the article talk, don't fight over it via the actual article. Summon an admin or bureaucrat in order to regulate the debate and determine who wins the conflict, don't take it into your own hands. Interaction Crimes *Harassment. Do not, in any circumstance, harass another user. This means do not attack them through their talk page, on forums, or on blogs, do not delete their contributions, and do not use harsh language against them. Because this is hard to determine, if one is being harassed or believes they are, you should contact an admin or bureaucrat and ask them to deal with the attacker. *Trolling. Do not seek out attention or negative publicity in order to aggravate others. DO NOT DO THIS. If this is done on even one account, there will be severe punishments and penalties against you for your actions. *Use of foul language. We do not mind strong language, and hell, we even put them in articles from time to time, as the Fallout universe makes good use of them in game. However, when in a debate, do refrain from using them against your opponent. Do not direct harsh language against a user, under any circumstances, even if they are banned.